Valentine Yang Tertunda
by Momochi Riindo
Summary: Cerita Tentang Sena x Suzuna.... Sena Nembak Suzuna ? Di Terima Gk Yaa ? Baca Aja...Gaje Banget...
1. Chapter 1

Hwaa...Ini Fic Pertama Aku...Udah Lama Di Tulis...Tapi Karena Gk Tw Cara Masukinnya...Untung Ada Teman...Haahh...

Please Read Yaah...Walaupun Gaje...

Hix...Hix...Hix...T^T...

Valentine Yang Tertunda

* * *

Hari Ini Tanggal 13 February,Sena Bangun Dengan Tergesa-Gesa Karena Kemarin Dia Kecapaian Latihan Mati-Matian,Jadinya Sewaktu Pulang Dia Langsung Tidur Dengan Kecepatan Cahaya 4,2 Detik Dia Mandi Dan Sarapan Pergi Kesekolah Sambil Berlari Sangat Cepat Sambil Memakan Roti Sarapannya Dan Berkata "Ibfu...Akhu Pferghi Dfhulu Yhaa" (Maklum,Lagi Makan).

Setiba Di Gerbang Sekolah,Sena Melihat Taki Yang Diantar Dengan Suzuna,Gadis Yang Di Sukai Sena Sejak Pandangan Melihat Dengan Teliti,Dia Melihat Suzuna Sangat Berbeda Hari Ini,Suzuna Tambah Jadi Melamun Dan Membayangkan Kalau Dia Bisa Kencan Dengan Suzuna Saat Valentine Pun Melihat Sena Yang Sedang Melamun,"Ahaha...Pagi Sena","Oh,Selamat Pagi Taki"Balas Sena Membuyarkan Lamunannya."Se...Selamat Pagi Sena"Sapa Heran Karena Suzuna Berbeda Hari Ini 'Aneh,Biasanya Suzuna Selalu Mengatakan "Yaaa...Pagi Sena" Tapi...' Begitu Pikir Sena

Teng...Teng...Bel Masuk Berbunyi,Sena Berlari Dengan Sangat Cepat,Sedangkan Taki Hanya Berputar-Putar Karena Angin Dari Kecepatan Cahaya Sena."Selamat Pagi Semua" Sapa Sena Saat Masuk Ke Kelasnya."Selamat Pagi Apaan Cebol Sialan ???!!!???" Teriakan Hiruma Membbuat Sena Terkejut."Sekarang Sudah Pukul 08.00,Dan...Kau Tidak Datang Latihan Pagi !!! Mana Manajer Sialan Itu Tidak Datang Lagi !!! ".Dor...Dor...Hiruma Menembaki Sena."Ma...Maaf Hiruma...Aku Terlambat Bangun"."Tidak Ada Kata Maaf Di Kamus Setanku,Cebol Sialan !!! Sekarang Ikut Aku"."He...Hei Hiruma" Panggil Pak Guru "Pelajaran Sudah Di Mulai,A...Apa Kau Mau Bolos ???"."Apa ?!?!?! Cari Mati Kau Guru Sialan ??? Hoo...Ternyata Kau Mau Di Pecat Ya Guru Sialan ???"."Ma...Maafkan Bapak...Tapi,Tolong Jangan Pecat Bapak" Kata Pak Guru Dengan Gugup Dan Gemetaran."Te...Terima Kasih Pak Guru", Kata Sena.

Sena Pun Di Seret Oleh Hiruma Ke Lapangan."Nah,Sekarang Kau Harus Lari Selama 3 Jam Cebol Sialan"."Hah ??? 3 Jam ???" Sena Terkejut."Apa ??? Kau Bilang 'Hah' ???","Jadi Kau Keberatan Ya ???" Hiruma Membentak Sena..."Ti...Ti...Ti...Ti...Tidak"...Kata Sena Gemetaran..."Nah,Sambil Kau Berlari Selama 3 Jam,Aku Akan Tidur Di Ruang Klub,Kalau Kau Kabur,Kau Pasti Tahu Akibatnya Kan Cebol Sialan ???"..."I...I...Iya...Aku Tidak Akan Kabur" Kata Sena Yang Gemetaran Dan Keringat Dinginnya Pun Pergi Ke Ruang Berlari 1 Jam,Sena Kelelahan,Dan Duduk Di Bawah -Tiba,Ada Yang Menepuk Pundak Sena.'Deg',Sena Itu Suzuna Ingin Duduk Di Sebelah Sena,Suzuna Tersandung Batu,Lalu Jatuh Ke Pangkuan Sena."Se...Sena..." Kata Suzuna Dengan Gugup."A...Ada Apa Suzuna ???"..."Ak...Aku Sebenarnya Dari Dulu"...*Hmmffh*...Belum Sempat Suzuna Melanjutkan Bicaranya,Bibirnya Telah Di Kunci Dengan Mulut Tidak Menolak Kunci Itu,Malah Dia 2 Menit Lamanya Mereka Ciuman,Sena Melepaskan Ciumanyya."Ngg...Suzuna,Ma...Maukan Kamu Jadi Pacarku ???"Kata Sena Agak Ragu-Ragu..."Te...Tentu Saja Sena..."

"Hmm...Suzuna..."..."Ya???"..."Ano...Besok Kita Kencan Ya ???"

"I...Iya"...

Malamnya,Di Rumah Keluarga Kobayakawa..."Ha...Halo Suzuna..." Sena Sedang Telfonan Dengan Suzuna..."Halo" Balas Suzuna."Kamu Lagi Ngapain ???"...Aku Lagi..."...Belum Sempat Suzuna Bicara,Telpon Genggam Milik Sena Mati Karena Di Matikan Hiruma."Hi...Hiruma ?!", Sena Kaget.

"Hoo...Jadi Kau Berpacaran Dengan Cheer Sialan Itu Ya ???"...Sena Hanya Mengangguk."Mari Kita Pergi Ke Osaka Hei Cebol Sialan"..."Apaaa ???"...Sena Terkejut..."Ya,Aku Sudah Meminta Izin Orang Tuamu !!!"..."Un...Untuk Apa Kita Ke Osaka ???"...Sena Bertanya..."Kita Ada Pertandingan Valentine Di Osaka...'Valentine Bowl !!!'..." Lalu Sena Di Seret Ke Mobil Bus Khusus Milik Sana Ada Monta Yang Masih Memeluk Guling Pisangnya,Dan Yukimitsu Yang Masih Memegang Buku Pelajarannya."Kak Mamori Dan Suzuna Mana ???"...Tanya Sena."Mereka Tidak Ikut Karena Mereka Merepotkan."...Mereka Pun Pergi Ke Osaka Tanpa Sepengetahuan Suzuna Dan Mamori.

To Be Continue

* * *

Waaaahh...Selesai Juga...Kyaahhh...Aku Senang...Ngetiknya Lama Banget...Tpii Hasilnya Memuaskan...

Kayaknya Gaje Banget Yaah...

Hmmm...R&R Please...^^...Hehehehe...Klik Yang Ijo-Ijo Di Bawah Ini Yaahh...Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaa...**

**Akhirnya ... Tau juga gimana caranya buat chapter...**

**Tapi,Maaf Lama...Coz Lupa Di Upload...**

**...Hyuufftthh...**

**Ooo ... Sebelumnya maaf nih , karena di chapter pertama endingnya GAJE !!!**

**Trus , di chapter ini , aku akan memperbaiki semua . **

**Mulai dari tulisan,paragraf,awalan,ending,prolog,Percakapan,dll (Wuiihh ... Banyaknya ...)**

**Setelah aku baca ulang kyknya GAJE...GAJE...GAJE... Banget...**

**Okee ... Baca yaa ... *Gk maksa lhoo***

**Chapter 2**

**Valentine Yang Tertunda**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Krriinngg..."Huh !?"...Seorang wanita berambut 'Dark Blue' (Ce'ile...Pake' B. Inggris)...

Dok...Dok...Dok..."My sister,ayo bangun dan cicipi masakan your brother" Taki Menggedor pintu kamar wanita itu...

"Iya...Iya..." Kata wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

Suzuna melihat jam dindingnya "Huh !? masih jam 6 pagi ??? Tumben kak Taki bangun cepat..."

"My Sister..." Panggil Taki..."Iya...iya...aku turun"...

"Kak Taki tumben bangun cepat...ada apa..." Tanya Suzuna.

"Ahaha...Pertanyaan yang bagus my sister...Aku bangun jam 4 pagi untuk membuat telur dadar ini..." Jawab Taki

*Huh ??? Butuh Waktu 2 Jam Hanya Untuk Membuat Telur ??? Idiot Banget Seeh...*...#Plak#...*Di Gampar Suzuna*

Setelah Suzuna sarapan dia mandi dan..."Ehh...Aku lupa...My first date dengan Sena..."...*Jiitt* Suzuna Melirik Jam..."Waahh...Sudah jam 9...Harus buru-buru mandi"

(Ehhm...Selagi Menunggu Suzuna Mandi,Mari Kita Intip Sena Dkk Di Osaka)

*Deg,,,Deg,,,*...'Sebentar lagi pukul 10...Suzuna pasti sudah datang ke Taman Ryoushin *Karangan Sndiri*'..."Heeiii para pemain sialan...Kita akan bertanding dengan klub veteran 'Kyokou Hunter' " Teriak Hiruma.

"Pertanyaan Ma~ax" *Sambil Ngangkat Tangan* "Jam berapa kita akan bertanding Ma~ax ???" Tanya Monta.

"Kita akan bertanding jam 4 sore nanti" Kata Hiruma.

"Baik Ma~ax...Apakah kami boleh pergi mengelilingi Osaka ini Ma~ax ??? " Tanya Monta Lagi.

"Ya" Jawab Hiruma Sangat Singkat.

*Back To Suzuna's House*

"Yak...Selesai dandan..." Suzuna pun pergi ke taman Ryoushin.

Menunggu 30 menit."Sena kok lama banget ya ???"...

Menunggu 1 jam "Iiihh...Lama banget sih Sena..."

Menunggu 2 jam "Ahh...Sena gk datang-datang...Pulang aja deh,ntar aku telpon dia"...

*Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Taki*

"Welcome my sisiter"...Sapa Taki...

"Ya,,,Ya,,,"...Jawab Suzuna singkat..."Aku mau kekamar...dan jangan ganggu aku !!!" Tap...Tap...Tap... Brakk...

"Kayaknya my sister lagi badmood...ada apa ya ???"

Pip...Pip...Pip...

"Halo..." Sapa Sena...

"Sena........................................................................................................" Teriak Suzuna tiba-tiba hingga menyadarkan Sena bahwa yang menelpon adalah Suzuna.

"Su...Suzuna..." Jawab Sena Gemetaran...

"Kau kemana saja ??? aku sudah menunggumu 2 jam ... Dasar !!!"...

"A...Ano...Ak...Aku di Osaka..." Kata Sena..."Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa ???????? Kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku,dan itu pada saat first date kita...yang janjinya pada hari special ini ??? hari valentine ??? tapi kau malah pergi santai ke Osaka tanpa bilang-bilang ???" Suzuna Marah...

"Ma...Maaf Suzuna..."Sena meminta maaf...

Piiiiiiiipp...Suzuna mematikan HPnya."Su...Suzuna...Apa dia marah ???"

Huu...Huu...Huuuu..."Sena Jahat...Di first date dia malah pergi ke Osaka...Meninggalkan aku..."

Suzuna menangis di yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Suzuna mendengar tangisan Suzuna.'Tok...Tok...'..."Ada apa my sister ???" Tanya Taki.

"Aku bilang jangan ganggu aku" Jawab Suzuna.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan my sister"...

Suzuna menangis terlalu lama (Sampai-sampai authornya minum kopi 3 gelas n ngemil potato...*Becanda*),,,Lanjut...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 lalu menelpon Suzuna 15 x untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , tapi tidak diangkat Suzuna karena Suzuna ketiduran 'Suzuna pasti marah besar ... sampai-sampai dia tidak mau mengangkat telpon ku ...'

"Saatnya bersiap-siap untuk bertanding orang-orang sialan..." Panggil Hiruma.

"Heee ??? Kini masih pukul ??? 'Huh !?' Jam 03.30 ??? Perasaan tadi baru jam 3 yaa..." Kata Sena.

Khe...khe...khe...

*Ternyata jamnya di cepatin Hiruma...*

"Yaaahh...Apa boleh buat...ayo kita siap-siap bertanding".Kata Mushashi.

Back to Suzuna's Room

"...'Hoahm'...Eh...Aku !? 15 Panggilan tak terjawab dari...Sena..."...

... ... ... ... Aku ... padahal aku menyukainya sejak pandangan harus menyusulnya...Batin Suzuna.

"Kak Taki...aku pergi dulu ke Os...maksudku ke rumah mamo-nee" Kata Suzuna

"Yaaa..." Jawabnya *Sambil muter-muter*...(Lagi belajar masak telur)

Suzuna pergi ke stasiun yang jauh dari pergi ke stasiun dengan 'Inline Skate'.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti,karena teringat akan sesuatu.'Aku nggak tau di mana Sena berada...Telpon Dulu.'

Pip...Pip...Pip..."Halo Se..."...

'Maaf...Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak...'Pip...

Sena...

Suzuna melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

Dia melihat pamphlet bertuliskan 'Valentine bowl...Osaka Stadion Ohyou.'

'Stadiun Ohyou ???'...

Suzuna lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke stasiun...

Sesampai di stasiun dia pergi menaiki kereta yang menuju ke Osaka yang memakan waktu 20 menit.

Intip Sena

"Heii orang-orang sialan...25 menit lagi kita akan bertanding...jadi...bersiaplah..." kata hiruma...

"Baik..." Jawab mereka serempak.

Suzuna sampai ke dia pergi ke Stadion Ohyou

Dia sekarang berdiri di depan stadion lalu mencoba masuk (Ngendap-ngendap *Karena gk punya uang*) ke dalam stadion itu,namun,karena banyak penonton dia jadi tidak bisa masuk.

"Bersiaplah 5 menit lagi orang-orang sialan..."kata Hiruma...

"Baik..."

Pertandingan pun berlangsung.

Score Deimon Devil Bats : Kyokou Hunter

42:9...

"Waa~ah...kita menang ma~ax..."Teriak Monta girang

"Khe...khe...khe...apanya yang klub veteran ??? "...

'Hah...'Ternyata mudah sekali melawan mereka' teriak haha brothers.

Lalu mereka pulang ke ingin pulang mereka menghirup udara segar di luar.

"Haaah...enak sekali anginnya...Ma~ax" kata monta."Ahahaha...Tentu saja anginnya enak...karena kita sudah menang..."..."Betul Ma~x"...

"Senaaaa !!!..."Teriak Suzuna...

"Su...Suzuna ???!!!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Nyaaa....Akhirnya Selesai...Tapi...Sama Aja...endingnya GAJE ...

Hix...Hix...T^T...Kayaknya Bakalan Kena Marah Senior Lagi...

And...

Maaf Nih...Susah Ngilangin Kebiasaanku Yng Sering Pke' Huruf Awal Dgn Huruf Besar...

*Padahal Udah d Ingetin Sma Teman*,,,Maaf Yy Kakak-Kakak Senior...

Hix...Hix...T^T...

Review Pliiss ???


End file.
